Seasons Of Love
by brathanfan27
Summary: Paige comes back to town only to have her world flipped upside down. Who will be there for her when she needs it. Definetly not someone she thought would. JayPaige.
1. The Tragedy

It was supposed to be a small get together at Emma's house, but it turned into a huge party with everyone there, including Paige who was home from university. She said she was home from university, but really she got kicked out. Dean was one of her teachers and had tried to touch her again. She hit him to get away and the teachers only believed Dean's side of the story since he was a teacher. Paige wasn't going to let that get in her way though; she couldn't let people know that she, Paige Michaelchuck had gotten kicked out of university, not yet anyways.

"Paigey!" Paige heard Emma yell from behind her. She could already tell she was drunk.

"Hey Em" she said giving Emma a hug.

"Sorry she's had a bit too much to…" Sean started, "Paige!"

"Hey Sean, its good to see you" she said giving him a hug. It was weird they were never really close, but both happy to see each other. Whether it was because they were the only familiar faces they saw at the party or because they knew that they might need each other as friends in the next couple of weeks.

"What are you doing back?" Sean asked.

"Oh…well…umm…I got this week off" she said. _He's not going to buy it._ Paige thought.

"Cool" said Sean, "Now I'm going to take little Miss drunkie over here upstairs and try to calm her down" said Sean smiling.

"Okay see yeah later" said Paige laughing.

"Paige?" she heard someone say behind her.

"Spinner!" Paige screamed when she saw who it was, "Oh my God have I ever missed you" she said giving him a hug. Paige missed everyone, but she missed Spinner the most. They didn't have feelings for each other anymore, but they were still there for each other and would always be friends. There would always be a place in Paige's heart for Spinner. If it wasn't for him she would be a mess after the rape. He helped her through the rape the first time, so she was hoping he could help her through this as well.

"I've missed you too" said Spinner smiling.

"Oh great please don't tell me princess is back for good" Paige heard someone say behind her. It was Jay.

"Well, it's good to see you too Hoggart" she said coldly.

"Listen Spin I'm going to go find Marco and Dylan, I'll catch up with you later" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking away.

"See yeah Paige"

"Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" Jay asked in a cocky voice.

"In your dreams asshole" Paige said meanly which made Spinner laugh.

"Shut up man!" said Jay as he walked the opposite way.

Paige smiled when she saw Marco and Dylan standing together and skipped up to them.

"Hey brother, hey best friend" she said.

"Paige?!" they both said at the same time.

"What don't I get any hugs?" she asked and they both immediately went up to her and gave her a hug.

"Here I'll go get us some drinks. Be right back Paige" said Marco walking away.

'What are you doing back?" Dylan asked. Paige just couldn't lie to Dylan so she told him to truth.

"I..uhh…I…got kicked out" she said looking down at the ground.

"What?!" he yelled, "are you crazy?! What the hell did you do?!" he yelled disappointed in his little sister.

"Dylan let me explain…" Paige started.

"No I don't want to listen to what you have to say! I mean I know you're not perfect, but getting kicked out of university Paige! This really isn't you" Dylan yelled. By then everyone's eyes were on Paige and she was now in tears.

"I hate you Dylan Michaelchuck!" Paige yelled as she stormed off the other way.

"Paige" Paige heard Spinner say coming to sit next to her.

"If you're here to lecture me, Spin I don't want to hear it" she said crying.

"I'm not" he said, "I know you would never do anything stupid to get you kicked out of university, what happened?" he asked.

"He was there Spin. He was there and he tried to hurt me again" Paige said breaking down in Spinner's arms. He knew exactly who she was talking about. She stayed in his arms crying for what felt like forever when they heard Marco scream.

"Help! Somebody help!" he yelled. They ran out along with everyone else to see Dylan in Marco's arms with blood dripping down his back. Paige immediately ran to Marco's side and tears started pouring down her face. Spinner called 911 as teenagers started leaving the party. Now only Manny, Emma, Sean, Jay, Marco, Spinner, Paige, Jimmy, Ashley, Alex and Ellie remained.


	2. The Hospital

Everyone was waiting nervously in the hospital. Paige and Marco were the most worried, but everyone else was worried as well. Even Jay was there which completely shocked everyone but they didn't have the patience to argue.

"Dylan! Where's Dylan?! What happened?" yelled Mrs. Michaelchuck in tears running into Paige's arms.

"Mom, somebody stabbed him for no reason, some bastard stabbed him" Paige said her body shaking as her and her mother fell to the floor in tears.

"What did Dylan ever do to them?" Marco asked crying as Manny held him and rocked him back and forth.

"I don't know Marco, this world is full of assholes" said Manny with tears falling down her eyes.

"Where's dad?" Paige asked her mom.

"He couldn't make it hon" Mrs. Michaelchuck told her daughter.

"His son is in the hospital fighting for his life and he couldn't make it!" Paige yelled sobbing.

"Paige…" Mrs. Michaelchuck started.

"No! I know you're going to try and defend him and I'm not going to let you! He's done a lot of bad things in his life, but this is too much! If he really cared about us he would be here right now and screw whatever it is he's doing" she yelled.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Michaelchuck" the doctor said.

"Yes" she said as everyone's attention shifted to the doctor.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but you're son is dead. We couldn't help him, he was too damaged"

"Dammit!" yelled Paige as everyone turned to her.

"Paige, come here" said her mother pulling her in for a hug as tears fell freely down her face

"Get the hell away from me!" she yelled.

"Paige…" she started.

"What?! What is it that you want? Not only did I lose my brother, but my dad doesn't give a fuck enough about the family to come and see his son! I got kicked out of university and the last words I said to Dylan were I hate you!" she yelled running down the halls of the hospital and through the doors. Jay then got up and chased after Paige. He may have hated her, but he knew that no one should go through that much alone. He left everyone in the hospital crying as he went to chase after the most hurt person.

"Mrs. Michaelchuck, come here" said Marco sobbing as he pulled in Mrs. Michaelchuck in for a hug. She was shaking and crying and her and Marco both felt the same pain. They both lost the number one man in there life.

"Marco…why…why, did God have to take him away?"

"I'm going to find whoever did this and make them pay!" yelled Spinner kicking the pop machine in front of him.

"Spin" said Manny making him look at her. There eyes were both filled with tears.

"Manny, why did this have to happen?" Spinner said as Manny hugged him.

"I don't know Spin, I don't know" she said rubbing circles on his back.

"I knew I shouldn't have had a party" said Emma pacing back and forth in tears.

"Emma, come here" said Sean pulling her in for a hug, "this is NOT your fault okay' he said looking into her eyes. She looked into his eyes that like hers were full of tears and nodded hugging him again.

Ashley was holding Ellie who was sobbing uncontrollably and Jimmy was holding Ashley's hand and had his head in his other hand. He and Dylan were never close, but yet his eyes were filled with tears. Alex just sat in the corner staring at the wall, not believing what just happened.

"Paige!" Jay called chasing after Paige. When he finally caught up to, he grabbed her arms and turned her to face him. Seeing her like this crushed him and made his heart ache even more.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she yelled, "You were never friends with Dylan, is anything you hated him just like you hate me!" she yelled letting the tears fall.

"I never hated either of you! It may have seemed that way, but I never was. If anything I was jealous of the life you guys had" Jay said finally admitting the truth. He always thought Paige and Dylan would be great people if he got to know them, but it was worried about what his friends would say if he was nice to them. Paige opened her mouth to say something, but nothing same out instead she went into Jays arms and let him hold her as her gently stroked her hair. After a while Paige eventually pulled away and looked up at Jay.

"I don't know why you chased after me, but thanks Jay" Paige said looking up. She didn't even bother to try and smile, she knew she wouldn't be able to.

"No one deserves to go through something like this alone" he said looking down her.

"Not even a Princess" she said looking down,

"Not even a Princess" he said lifting her face up to look at him, "Now why don't we go back inside, I think you're mom needs you right now" he said.

"Okay" she said, "And Jay?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you think we could hang out more often, something about you makes me feel safer…better…" she said.

"Of course" he said putting his arm around her as they walked back inside to all the crying faces. None of them expected to talk to each other, let alone become lovers and pretty soon maybe even more.


	3. Memories

It had been a week since Dylan had died and it was the day of his funeral and everyone was a mess. Everyone cried as they watched Dylan's casket being lowered into the ground. Mr. Michaelchuck held his wife and rocked her back and forth to stop her from shaking too much. You could also say he held onto her so tight because he was afraid of losing her as well. Marco was kneeling on the ground with his face in his hands letting the tears fall freely down his face.

"_I love you Dylan"_ he whispered quietly.

All the other teenagers were holding hands besides Paige who was away from the crowd sitting by a tree. She couldn't watch Dylan get buried because she knew that meant he was actually gone and never coming back. After the ceremony the Michaelchuck's had people over for dinner. Everyone was quiet sitting around the table and no one said a word. The dinner was supposed to be to cheer everyone up, but instead it made them even sadder. Seeing the house reminded them of Dylan and the memories they had with him in that house. Especially Paige and Marco. Everyone heard the door open and they turned to find Craig standing at the door with flowers. Craig didn't know what to say. Should he say hi first or should he say he was sorry for their loss.

"Craig" said Paige walking up to him and into his arms. They may not have seemed close to anyone at school, but truth is they were great friends.

"Paige I'm so sorry" Craig said looking into her eyes that were full of tears.

"It's not your fault Craig' she said, "I'm just glad you're here" she told him digging her face into his shirt.

"And I'm not leaving this time"

A few hours past and most of Dylan's family and friends had left. Now left in the living room were Paige, Craig, Sean, Manny, Emma, Spinner, and Marco.

"Paige I'm sorry for throwing the party" said Manny breaking the silence causing everyone to look at her, "I mean if I hadn't thrown the party than maybe this wouldn't have happened" she said swallowing.

"Manny, this was NOT your fault, okay?" Marco started.

"Yeah no one knew that those assholes were going to…to…" Paige said trying to finish her sentence.

"So you're not mad at me?" she said looking up.

"Of course not" Paige said looking her in the eyes so she knew she was telling the truth.

"Hey Paige? Remember the time when you, Dylan and I were home alone and there wasn't much in the house to eat, so Dylan made us a pizza with anything he could find in your fridge our your cupboards" Marco said smiling at the memory he would never forget.

"Yeah. It was the worst pizza ever, but we ate it all" Paige said. As much as she wanted to smile she couldn't. That was only a memory and she knew that she would never be able to spend time with Dylan again.

"He was a great guy" said Sean, "I mean, I may have not shown my appreciation for him, but he was great, not all guys are like that"

"Like what?" asked Paige.

"Not afraid to be them selves" he finished.

"Not a lot of people are like that" Spinner finished.

There conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" said Paige walking to the door. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Jay standing there with some flowers. They had hung out for the past week and Jay had been there to hold her as she cried and listen to her stories about Dylan. When she didn't see Jay show up today, she didn't think he was coming at all.

"Hi Paige, these are for you" he said handing them to her.

"Thanks" she said, "But let me ask you one thing" she said pushing Jay outside as she stepped out onto the porch with him.

"Why didn't you come to the funeral?" she asked.

"I guess I just wouldn't feel right. I mean Dylan never really liked me" he said shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Well I do" she said, "and I needed you there, I mean yeah I just realized you weren't such an asshole a few days ago, but that day I realized that is the day I realized I need you. Like I told you at the hospital last week you make me feel safer" she said with tears falling down her face once again.

"Please don't cry" he said whipping the tears off her face, "I hate seeing you like this and I'm sorry I didn't come, but I'm here now aren't I?" he asked.

"Yeah, you are" said Paige smiling slightly.

"I got a smile out of you, that's a start" said Jay smiling down at her.

"Honestly, this is the first time I've smiled since it's happened" she told him.

"But I didn't even do anything" he said.

"Yeah you did" Paige started, "you showed up at my doorstep"

"Okay well I'm glad I showed up than, because if showing up made you smile than my work is done" he said turning to walk away.

"Jay!" Paige called as Jay turned around, "come in" she said nudging her head towards the door.

"Okay" he said, "but Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell anyone the way I act around you. I mean for some reason I'm like a whole different person around you than I am around everyone else and I don't want anyone to think I'll be that way with them too"

"What do you mean "that way"" she said making quotation marks with her fingers.

"Caring and well nice" he said.

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me Hoggart" said Paige laughing as her and Jay headed inside. There was something about Jay, something good, that made her smile.

They all spent the rest of the night talking about Dylan. Whether it be memories of him or what they loved about him. They put in some old tapes to watch of him and before they knew it all 8 teenagers were asleep in Paige's living room with tear stains and smiles on there faces. The tears were because of the fact Dylan was gone and the smiles were for the memories he had left with them forever.


End file.
